Love at Last
by 1sweetlove
Summary: Shauna finished college and she is married to Jordan. Claire is trying to find her place in her family. Olivia and Fitz are loving each other and taking care of their babies. Part three of You Will Always Be Mine and The Next Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Shauna pulled the blanket over her shoulders and snuggled closer to her husband Jordan. She looked around the dark room and listened to the rain fall on the window. They were celebrating their one year anniversary in a hotel suite overlooking Times Square. Jordan had spent a few hundred dollars on the hotel room. Shauna told him they needed to start budgeting their money better, but Jordan insisted the hotel room was worth the cost of the weekend. They were thankful Olivia and Edison had helped with the down payment on their first home. It was a condominium in downtown DC. Shauna wanted a single family home but Jordan wanted to be close to his job in downtown DC. He was working as an office manager in downtown DC. Shauna was a stay at home mom to their newborn daughter Marie. Olivia and Fitz were keeping Marie while Shauna and Jordan were on their anniversary holiday in New York. Shauna closed her eyes and fell asleep as she listened to the rain. She woke a few hours later to her husband kissing her.

"Are you ready for round two?" Jordan asked as he lifted Shauna's leg.

"You're trying to make another baby." Shauna said laughing as she opened her legs.

"So what if we do make another baby right now." Jordan said as he kissed Shauna and slowly entered her.

Shauna gasped when Jordan entered her. They had been married a year, but she still gasped every time he entered her. Jordan said it was because she went four years without having sex. They dated in college, but they stuck to their celibacy pledge. Jordan proposed to Shauna the day of their graduation. She had their daughter Marie four months ago.

"Don't answer that." Jordan said as Shauna's phone rang.

Shauna ignored her phone. It kept ranging.

"Jordan baby I have to answer it. It could be important." Shauna said as she put her hands on Jordan's hips stopping him.

Jordan reluctantly let go of Shauna's legs and pulled out of her. He reached on the nightstand and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Shauna said without looking at the caller ID."

"Shauna when are you coming back here? Are you still taking me and Carly to the movies tomorrow?" Claire asked.

Shauna rolled her eyes and put the phone down. Claire always called her at odd times. She looked at the clock on the nightstand it was 1:00 in the morning.

"Why aren't you in bed Claire?" Shauna asked.

Jordan looked at Shauna and looked at the clock. He wanted Shauna to get off the phone so they could get back to their love making session.

"Because I'm talking on the phone to Carly. She is on the other line. Isabella and Edison can't take us because they have something to do tomorrow and they are leaving Sunday to go back to Mexico. Mom and dad said they are not going through the hassle of getting Jacob, Lucy, and Marie ready to drop me and Carly off at the movies."

"I will call you back Claire." Shauna said as she hung up the phone on her sister.

Jordan's face was between her legs and he was getting her wet again. Jordan took his time enjoying watching Shauna's hips move as she pushed his face further between her legs. He tasted Shauna until he knew she was close to giving in to the orgasm that was rocking her body. He pulled his head away and entered her. Shauna's legs started trembling as soon as she felt Jordan in her. Jordan held Shauna's legs until they stopped trembling. He kissed Shauna and kissed a trail down her chest and stomach.

"I can't." Shauna said breathlessly as Jordan put his face between her legs again.

"We have talked about this before. Yes you can." Jordan said as he tasted Shauna again.

Shauna tried to move but Jordan held her legs. She stopped trying to pull her hips out of Jordan's hands a few minutes later. She was getting wet again. Jordan pulled Shauna's legs apart and kissed a trail back up to her lips. He entered her and continued their all night love making session.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shauna get up." Jordan said as he kissed Shauna's neck.

He bought tickets to a Broadway show and the show started in an hour. He was dressed and ready to go. He had called Olivia a few hours ago to check on Marie. She was fine. She wasn't waking up every two hours at night anymore. Shauna couldn't pump enough breast milk to last the weekend, so Olivia was giving Marie formula and breast milk. Shauna hated being away from her baby girl, but Jordan convinced her to go to New York for their anniversary. Shauna wanted to stay home and start law school when Marie turned one years old.

"Jordan I'm tired and my legs hurt." Shauna mumbled as she turned her face away from Jordan.

"I'm taking you to see that musical you have been talking about for the last few weeks. I will massage your legs when we get back from the musical. The shower is already on." Jordan said as he rubbed Shauna's leg.

"I'm tired." Shauna mumbled.

Jordan pulled the covers off of Shauna and picked her up. Shauna didn't protest. She wrapped her arms around Jordan's neck as he carried her to the shower. Jordan put Shauna down and turned the shower head towards her face. Shauna wiped the water out her eyes.

"Ok. I'm up." Shauna said as Jordan poured her bodywash on her breast."

Jordan smiled and closed the shower door. He walked back in the room to get Shauna something to wear out of her suitcase. They had started making love as soon as they got in the room and hadn't unpacked their suitcases.

"You still want to visit that new art gallery we passed up on the way to the hotel right?" Jordan asked when Shauna came out the bathroom wrapped in a towel a few minutes later.

"Yeah. I'm going to check on Marie." Shauna said as she grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"I called Olivia a few hours ago. She said Marie slept seven hours."

"Really?" Shauna said. She was surprised Marie slept that long. Shauna had only been able to get Marie to sleep four hours at a time."

"Hi mommy." Shauna said when Olivia answered her phone.

"How is Marie?" Shauna asked as she started putting on the clothes Jordan set out for her.

"She is fine. She just woke up a few minutes ago from her nap. She is on the floor with Lucy."

"Lucy wants to have a tea party with Marie." Olivia said as she looked at her baby girl on the floor with her granddaughter.

"Lucy asked me can I put tea in her bottle."

"No!" Shauna said.

"Calm down Shauna. You can get out of momma bear mode. I can take care of Marie."

"I know. This is just my first time being away from Marie for longer than a few hours."

"Enjoy your vacation Shauna. I will call you later today, and I hope you are taking your birth control pills."

"I am mommy. Make sure you take yours."

Olivia laughed. Shauna too much sometimes.

"I will call you later Mrs. Torres."

"Ok Mrs. Grant." Shauna said laughing as she hung up the phone.

"You ready to go baby?" Jordan asked as he handed Shauna her watch.

"Lead the way husband." Shauna said smiling as she reached for Jordan's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jordan stop it." Shauna whispered as Jordan tried to pull down her yoga pants.

They had just got back to DC and Shauna and Jordan were in her room at Olivia and Fitz house. Shauna was looking through her box of art supplies for stencils. She was going to start decorating Marie's nursery. Olivia and Fitz were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Marie was sleeping. Claire was in her room on the phone and Jacob and Lucy were watching a movie in the family room.

"I'm starving." Shauna said as she put some stencils in her suitcase.

"Me too." Jordan said as he knelt down in front of Shauna.

"Jordon stop." Shauna said as Jordan put his hand in her waistband.

Jordan kissed Shauna's pants. They hadn't had sex in 24 hours. Jordan wanted to let Shauna recover from their lovemaking marathon. He could wait a few more hours to feel his wife again, but he couldn't wait any longer to taste her. Jordan pulled Shauna's pants and panties down.

"Let me taste my wife." Jordan said as he put Shauna's clit in his mouth.

Shauna gave in to Jordan when she felt him suck on her clit. She leaned against the wall and made sure her door was locked. She moaned when Jordan slipped his tongue in her wetness. Shauna pulled Jordan's head way. It felt too good. She didn't want to get too loud. Jordan stood up and took her hand. He lead Shauna to her bed. Shauna watched Jordan take off his clothes. She knew Olivia was going to be knocking on her door any minute telling her dinner is ready. She couldn't resist the orgasm her body wanted so bad. She laid on her bed and spread her legs for her husband. Jordan kissed her to muffle her moans as he entered her. They both jumped when Olivia knocked on Shauna's door a few minutes later.

"Dinner is ready Shauna."

"Jordan quickly pulled out of Shauna. He did not want Olivia to know they were making love."

They kissed and got dress. They wanted to cum together, but they were not going to let Olivia know they were making love in Shauna's bedroom.

Olivia smiled at Shauna and Jordan when they walked in the kitchen.

"Your yoga pants are inside out." Claire said to Shauna when she walked in the kitchen.

Shauna's blushed. She was embarrassed.

"Mom can I go to the movies with my friends after dinner?" Claire asked Olivia.

"No you have school in the morning Claire."

"I will be back at home by 11:00. You never let me go anywhere." Claire said as she put carrots on her plate.

"Is that a tattoo Claire?" Fitz asked as he looked at the design on Claire's hand."

"It's washable dad just like the highlights in my hair are washable."

"It better be washable." Olivia said as she made Lucy and Jacob's plate.

"This is delicious Mrs. Grant." Jordan said.

"Thank you Jordan." Olivia said as she ate her carrots.

"Mommy are you going to read us a story?" Lucy asked as she put her plate in the sink.

"Yeah, you and Jacob go pick out a book." Olivia said as she drank the rest of her wine.

"More wine Shauna?" Olivia asked as Shauna drank the last drop of wine in her glass.

"One more glass." Shauna said as she held her glass out to Olivia.

"More water Jordan?" Olivia asked as she pointed to the pitcher of water on the table.

"No thanks. We should be going. I have to be at work early tomorrow." Jordan said as he stood up and put his plate in the sink. Shauna went to get Marie out of Olivia and Fitz room.

Olivia walked Shauna and Jordan to the door. She pulled Shauna to her and whispered in her ear when Jordan walked out to the car with Marie.

"I hope your taking your birth control pills."

Shauna blushed. Olivia heard her and Jordan.

"Of course I am. Shauna said as she walked to the car."

Shauna smiled as Jordan drove to their house. She was ready to finish what they started.

"Till the sun comes up?" Jordan asked Shauna.

"Till the sun comes up." Shauna said as Jordan turned onto their street.


End file.
